


Sunrise

by ssaturnnn



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnnn/pseuds/ssaturnnn
Summary: Kimberly loves sunrises, Trini loves Kimberly





	Sunrise

"Kimberly!" Trini yells, taking a slight pause because her girlfriend was moving at an extremely quick rate, "Where the hell are we going?" 

"Shhhh...Less talk, more move," Kimberly pulls the shorter girl along. Finally, they arrive at the quarry. 

"Are you not tired of this place yet?" Trini calls up to Kimberly, who is already halfway up the cliff side.

"Sorry babe. Not even close! Now hurry or we'll miss it." 

"Miss what?" Trini says as she reaches the top of the cliff. 

"The sunrise." Kimberly responded simply.

This earns a groan from the latina, "you woke me up at 4:30 am for a damn sunrise?"

"I mean, yeah. I'm sure you've seen a sunset, or a sunrise, but have you ever SEEN a sunrise. Witnessed how the colors fill the sky with this illuminating light. How the sun brings brightness to the previously dark and dreary night. Look I love a sunset, but sunrises they symbolize waking up to a new day, a new start," Kimberly pours her heart out, and all Trini can do is sit there looking at her girlfriend in awe.

Trini finally speaks, "So it's kind of like you and me," this earns a interested look from Kim," well I mean before I was the night, my life was dreary and dark, but then you, the sun, came and illuminated everything and brought color into my world."

Tears rolled down Kimberly's face, "You're such a sap," she jokingly hits Trini on the shoulder and leans over for a kiss. And they sat there. Trini's head on Kimberley's shoulder and they watched the sun peak over Angel Grove.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so  
> I'm sorry if it's bad, but I tried


End file.
